


Something Between Us

by nightyn628



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Diego
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เหตุเกิดเมื่อดิเอโก้ป่วย





	Something Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Luther Hargreeves and his sick!Diego.

เซอร์ เรจินัล ฮาร์กรีฟส์เคยบ่นให้ลูเธอร์ฟังว่าหมายเลขสองเป็นเด็กที่ดื้อที่สุด และเพราะหมายเลขสองนิสัยอย่างนั้น หมายเลขหนึ่งอย่างลูเธอร์จึงต้องคุมให้เจ้าเด็กบ้ามีดคนนั้นให้ดี

 

เดิมทีการดูแลพวกพี่น้องที่เกิดวันเดียวกันก็ถือว่าเป็นหน้าที่ของลูเธอร์อยู่แล้ว เขาจึงถือคำสั่งของเรจินัลเป็นจริงเป็นจัง ถึงบางทีเขาจะพลาดท่าปล่อยให้ดิเอโก้ทำตามใจตัวเองไปบ้าง แต่ลูเธอร์ก็คิดว่าเขาทำหน้าที่นี้ได้ค่อนข้างดีทีเดียว

 

ลูเธอร์คอยปรามดิเอโก้อยู่บ่อยครั้ง บวกกับดิเอโก้ไม่ชอบลูเธอร์เป็นการส่วนตัวอยู่แล้ว สองคนนี้จึงมักจะเป็นไม้เบื่อไม้เมา บางทีสงครามน้ำลายก็พัฒนาไปเป็นสงครามจริง ๆ

 

แต่ถึงจะชกต่อยและซัดมีดใส่(ในกรณีของดิเอโก้) หรือจะทะเลาะกันรุนแรงแค่ไหนก็ไม่เคยมีใครต้องตาย ทั้ง ๆ ที่คนอย่างดิเอโก้ถ้าจะลงมือจริงจังก็คงลงมือไปนานแล้ว ลูเธอร์เลยเผลอคิดว่าบางทีลึก ๆ แล้วดิเอโก้อาจจะไม่ได้เกลียดเขาจริง ๆ ก็ได้

 

ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเหมือนกัน พอคิดอย่างนั้นทีไรลูเธอร์ก็ต้องเผลอยิ้มออกมาทุกที แต่รอยยิ้มนั้นก็มักจะหายไปอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อดิเอโก้เริ่มปามีดใส่ลูเธอร์อีกรอบ

 

โอเค ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาก็ประมาณนี้

 

แต่วันนี้มันออกจะแปลกไปหน่อย ดิเอโก้วันนี้ค่อนข้างสงบกว่าทุกวัน ต่อให้เคลาส์จะแกล้งหยอกหรือหมายเลข5จะพูดจาเหน็บแนมใส่ ดิเอโก้ก็ไม่ตอบโต้ ลูเธอร์ที่เดินสวนผ่านเหตุการณ์ประหลาดเหล่านั้นได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วสงสัย

 

แบบนี้มันไม่ปกติแฮะ...

 

ด้วยความสงสัย ร่างสูงใหญ่กว่าคนทั่วไปของลูเธอร์เดินตรงไปที่ห้องนอนของดิเอโก้ ชายหนุ่มลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเคาะประตูสองสามทีตามมารยาท

 

"ดิเอโก้?"

 

เงียบ ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากเจ้าของห้อง ลูเธอร์ลองเคาะประตูอีกรอบ คราวนี้เขาได้ยินเสียง 'ฉึก!' จากมีดที่ถูกขว้างใส่อะไรบางอย่าง ตามมาด้วยเสียงโวยวายงัวเงียของหมายเลขสองแห่งอัมเบรลล่าอคาเดมี่

 

"มีอะไร?!" ดิเอโก้เปิดประตูอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ แต่พอทำเสียงดังขู่ใส่ลูเธอร์ คนตัวเล็กกว่าก็เริ่มไอค่อกแค่กทันที ลูเธอร์ขมวดคิ้ว จ้องมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วน ดิเอโก้วันนี้หน้าตาซีดเซียว ร่างกายก็ดูไร้เรี่ยวแรงยังไงชอบกล แถมเสียงที่พูดออกมาก็ค่อนข้างอู้อี้ผิดธรรมชาติ

 

"เดี๋ยวนะ?" ลูเธอร์หยุดชะงัก นัยน์ตาสีเทาเข้มเบิกกว้างอย่างตกตะลึง เช่นเดียวกับดิเอโก้ที่ทำหน้าเหวอกับปฏิกิริยาของคนตรงหน้า

 

"น นายไม่สบาย?!"

 

"ชู่ววว!!" ดิเอโก้รีบเขย่งตัวเอื้อมมือไปปิดปากพี่ชายคนละสายเลือดอย่างร้อนรน

 

"เบา ๆ สิ! นายจะตะโกนทำไมเนี่ย มานี่เลย!"

 

ชายหนุ่มผมดำคว้าคอเสื้อของลูเธอร์เอาไว้แน่นก่อนจะรีบลากอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปในห้อง อันที่จริงดิเอโก้ไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงพอที่จะบังคับลูเธอร์หรอก แต่คราวนี้ลูเธอร์ยอมถูกลาก(เดินตาม)เข้าไปโดยดีอย่างไม่ขัดขืน ดังนั้น ตอนนี้พวกเขาจึงเผชิญหน้ากันตามลำพังในห้องนอนเก่าของหมายเลขสอง

 

ลูเธอร์ยังคงตกใจกับเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันอยู่ ป่วย? ดิเอโก้เนี่ยนะป่วย??? ฝ่ายดิเอโก้ที่พยายามทำตัวเป็นคนแข็งแรงจิ๊ปากหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะควักมีดออกมาขู่คนสูงกว่า

 

"ฟังนะ" ชายหนุ่มไอค่อกแค่ก พยายามควบคุมตัวเองไม่ให้วูบล้มหัวปักลงไปบนพื้นอย่างหมดท่า ก่อนจะชี้มีดใส่หน้าศัตรูคู่แค้นที่เป็นพี่ชายไม่แท้ของตัวเอง

 

"นายอย่าได้ปริปากบอกใครเรื่องนี้เชียวล่ะลูเธอร์"

 

"เอ่อ..." ลูเธอร์กะพริบตาปริบ ๆ 

 

"ถ้านายพูด แค่ก ๆ ๆ ฉ ฉันฆ่านายจริง ๆ แน่!"

 

"ดิเอโก้..."

 

"แล้วก็หยุดทำหน้าตาน่าหงุดหงิดอย่างนั้นได้แล้วโว้ย!" ดิเอโก้ขว้างมีดออกไปอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง ลูเธอร์ไม่จำเป็นต้องเอนตัวหลบ เพราะทิศทางของมีดที่พุ่งออกไปนั้นห่างจากเขาอยู่ไกลโข

 

ว่ากันตามตรง ลูเธอร์ไม่เคยเห็นดิเอโก้ขว้างมีดพลาดมาก่อนในชีวิต แสดงว่าดิเอโก้ก็คงป่วยหนักอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น หมอนี่ก็ยังจะพยายามทำตัวแข็งแรงเหมือนกับว่าทุกอย่างปกติอยู่อีกนะ ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมอีกเหมือนกัน แต่ตรงนี้แหละที่ทำให้ลูเธอร์ไม่พอใจขึ้นมานิด ๆ 

 

"ไม่สบายก็บอกกันตรง ๆ ก็ได้นี่ อย่างน้อยถ้านายไม่อยากบอกคนอื่นก็บอกฉันคนเดียวก็ได้" ลูเธอร์เอามือกอดอก ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาขมวดคิ้วใส่คนป่วย ฝ่ายดิเอโก้อ้าปากพะงาบ ๆ มองคนสูงกว่าด้วยสายตาเหลือเชื่อ

 

"นาย?! นายเนี่ยนะ?" ท้ายประโยคเบาลงเล็กน้อยเพราะอาการเจ็บคอ แต่ดิเอโก้ก็ยังฝืนพูดต่อไป

 

"นายนั่นแหละที่ฉันไม่อยากให้รู้ที่สุด ฉันไม่อยากได้สายตาเวทนาจากนายหรอกนะ พี่ชาย" ดิเอโก้เอ่ยเสียงเย็น ชายหนุ่มผมดำทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงนุ่ม ปล่อยให้หมายเลขหนึ่งซึมซับคำพูดของตนเข้าไปในหัวสมองซักพัก จากนั้นจึงทำการขับไล่ไสส่งอีกฝ่ายทันที

 

"ทีนี้ก็ออกไปได้แล้ว ฉันจะนอน"

 

"ก็ได้ ถึงนายไม่อยากบอกยังไงฉันก็รู้แล้ว ฉันจะไม่เถียงกับนายเรื่องนี้" ลูเธอร์สูดลมหายใจลึก ๆ พยายามทำตัวเป็นผู้ใหญ่ใจเย็นอย่างสุดความสามารถ แม้ว่าจะอารมณ์เสียอยู่ก็ตาม

 

"เพราะฉะนั้น ฉันจะเปลี่ยนมาถามนายแทน นายกินยารึยัง?"

 

"หา?" ดิเอโก้ชะงัก

 

"พูดบ้าอะไรของนาย ฉันบอกให้ออกไปไง"

 

"ตอบฉันมาก่อน" ลูเธอร์เอ่ยเสียงดุ ลากเก้าอี้จากโต๊ะหนังสือมานั่งประจันหน้ากับดิเอโก้

 

"นายกินยารึยัง?"

 

"เหอะ อย่างกับนายสนนี่ อย่ามาทำตัวเป็นพี่ชายแสนดีเอาตอนนี้น่าหมายเลขหนึ่ง" ดิเอโก้ไอค่อกแค่ก คว้ามีดที่ซ่อนไว้ใต้หมอนออกมาชี้หน้าขู่อีกรอบ

 

"ออกไปจากห้องฉันเดี๋ยวนี้"

 

"โอเค จากคำพูดของนาย แปลว่านายไม่กล้าแม้กระทั่งไปขอยาจากแม่สินะ?" ลูเธอร์ว่าพลางพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ เกรซ...แม่ของพวกเขาถ้ารู้ว่าดิเอโก้ป่วยก็คงจะจัดยาจัดอาหารชุดพิเศษให้ และเมื่อถึงตอนนั้น สมาชิกในบ้านก็คงรู้แน่ว่ามีอะไรไม่ปกติเกิดขึ้นกับดิเอโก้

 

"หนวกหูน่า ฉันบอกให้นายออกไปไง!"

 

ดิเอโก้ตวาดเสียงดัง ก่อนจะเสียใจกับการกระทำก่อนหน้าของตัวเอง พับผ่าสิ! เขาจะป่วยหนักกว่าเดิมก็เพราะเจ้ากอริลล่าหมายเลขหนึ่งนี่ล่ะ!

 

ฝ่ายลูเธอร์พอเห็นสีหน้าทุกข์ทรมานของคนป่วยก็ถอนหายใจอย่างเอือมระอา ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นยืน มือแกร่งยึดมีดจากดิเอโก้ไปอย่างง่ายดาย ก่อนจะโยนทิ้งไปอย่างไม่ใส่ใจเท่าไหร่นัก

 

"เฮ่!"

 

ดิเอโก้ไม่พอใจมาก แต่ลูเธอร์ไม่แยแสความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่าย คนตัวใหญ่คว้าร่างอ่อนแรงของดิเอโก้ไว้แล้วจับอุ้มท่าเจ้าสาว ก่อนจะพาเดินออกจากห้องนอนไปทั้งอย่างนั้น

 

คนป่วยทำหน้าเหวอชวนขำอยู่ไม่กี่วินาที หลังจากนั้น พอได้สติแล้วดิเอโก้ก็สบถออกมาด้วยความเกรี้ยวกราดผสมความอับอาย

 

"เชี่ย! ลูเธอร์ ทำบ้าอะไรของแกวะ! ปล่อยฉันเดี๋ยวนี้!"

 

"ก็นายอยากให้ฉันออกจากห้องนายไม่ใช่เหรอ?" ลูเธอร์ถามซื่อ ๆ 

 

"ฉันทำตามคำขอแล้ว ไม่พอใจตรงไหนอีก?"

 

"แต่ฉันไม่ได้หมายความให้นายพาฉันออกมาด้วยไงไอ้โง่!" ดิเอโก้หัวร้อนมาก เขาอยากเถียง อยากด่า อยากสบถ อยากฆ่าไอ้บ้านี่ให้ตาย ๆ ไปซะ แต่ตอนนี้ดิเอโก้ทำได้ก็แค่ดิ้นอ่อนแรงอยู่ในอ้อมแขนแกร่งของลูเธอร์เท่านั้น

 

บ้าเอ๊ย! ขอร้องล่ะ อย่าให้ใครมาเห็นเขาในสภาพนี้เชียวนะ...

 

"โอ้ววววววววว ดิเอโก้วววววว" เสียงร้องตื่นเต้นของเคลาส์ที่บังเอิญเดินผ่านมาพอดีทำให้ดิเอโก้ปวดหัวหนักกว่าเดิม ชายหนุ่มครางเสียงเบา เขายังไม่อยากรับมือกับเคลาส์ตอนนี้ ที่ผ่านมาดิเอโก้มักจะทำตัวเข็มแข็งต่อหน้าหมายเลขสี่เสมอ ต่อให้เศร้าที่สูญเสียแพทช์ไป เขาก็ไม่สติแตกใส่เคลาส์ เพราะเคลาส์ในตอนนั้นเองก็กำลังเศร้าเรื่องเดฟอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

เขาชอบที่จะช่วยเคลาส์แก้ปัญหา มากกว่าที่จะถูกช่วยเอาไว้ และถ้าจะหนีจากเคลาส์ก็คงมีอยู่แค่วิธีเดียวเท่านั้น

 

ลูเธอร์

 

ไหน ๆ หมอนี่ก็รู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาป่วย คงไม่มีอะไรเลวร้ายไปมากกว่านี้แล้วล่ะมั้ง....

 

หลังจากกลืนก้อนทิฐิลงท้องไปอย่างจำยอม มืออ่อนแรงก็กระตุกเสื้อโค้ทของลูเธอร์ไปมา

 

"ข ขอร้องล่ะ หนีเร็ว" ดิเอโก้ว่าพลางเสตามองไปทางอื่น ใบหน้าขึ้นสีแดงจาง ๆ เพราะความอับอาย ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงได้ทำตัวน่าสมเพชขนาดนี้ เอาเป็นว่าโทษพิษไข้ก็แล้วกันที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากพึ่งพาเจ้ากอริลล่านี่ขึ้นมากะทันหันน่ะ

 

ฝ่ายลูเธอร์ได้ยินคำขอแล้วก็ต้องอ้าปากค้าง ตั้งแต่เกิดมาดิเอโก้ยังไม่เคยขอร้องเขามาก่อนในชีวิต อันที่จริงนอกจากเกรซแล้วก็ไม่น่าจะมีคนอื่นอีกที่ถูกหมายเลขสองขอร้องและทำเสียงอ้อนวอนใส่ ดิเอโก้เป็นคนปากหนักไม่ชอบพึ่งพาใคร พอเจอแบบนี้เข้าไปต่อให้ลูเธอร์จะเป็นคนมีสติแค่ไหนก็ไปต่อไม่ถูกได้เหมือนกัน

 

เคลาส์ใกล้เข้ามาแล้ว ดิเอโก้เห็นว่าลูเธอร์ยังนิ่งเงียบก็กระตุกเสื้ออีกรอบ

 

"ลูเธอร์? พี่? ข ขอร้องล่ะ..."

 

คราวนี้ไม่หลบตาแล้ว หมายเลขหนึ่งและหมายเลขสองสบตากันจัง ๆ ใบหน้าที่ทรมานด้วยพิษไข้ผสมกับเสียงเบา ๆ ที่ติดจะอ้อนวอนนิด ๆ ทำให้หัวใจของลูเธอร์อ่อนยวบยาบไปหมด

 

น น่ารักแฮะ.... 

 

"เข้าใจแล้ว" ลูเธอร์พยักหน้าหงึก ๆ ตอบรับคำขอร้องของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะรีบเดินหนีเคลาส์ที่พยายามจะไล่ตามมาอย่างใคร่รู้ ฝ่ายดิเอโก้ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก ชายหนุ่มกระแอมเบา ๆ หันไปพูดกับลูเธอร์ด้วยความอับอาย

 

"ฟ ฟังนะ เมื่อกี้นี้น่ะฉันไม่มีสติเท่าไหร่ เพราะงั้นนายก็ลืม ๆ มันไปซะล่ะ" ดิเอโก้แก้ตัวไปด้วยไอค่อกแค่กไปด้วย ทำเอาลูเธอร์หลุดขำออกมาเบา ๆ

 

"แค่ก ๆ เงียบน่า!"

 

หมายเลขหนึ่งหยุดหัวเราะจนได้ แต่รอยยิ้มยังไม่หายไปจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลา ชายหนุ่มอุ้มดิเอโก้เดินไปตามทางกว้าง ๆ ในคฤหาสน์ ผ่านไปได้หนึ่งนาทีกว่า ๆ ในที่สุดก็เจอหุ่นยนต์ที่พวกเขาเรียกว่าแม่มาตลอดชีวิตจนได้

 

"ดิเอโก้ ลูเธอร์?"

 

"แม่..."

 

ลูเธอร์อธิบายสถานการณ์คร่าว ๆ ให้เกรซฟัง เขาวางร่างของหมายเลขสองลงบนเก้าอี้ ปล่อยให้แม่ลูกพูดคุยถามไถ่อาการต่าง ๆ ไปเรื่อย ๆ

 

ก็พอจะรู้อยู่หรอกว่าดิเอโก้รัก 'แม่' ของพวกเขามากแค่ไหน แต่พอเห็นมุมอ่อนโยนของดิเอโก้ที่ไม่เผยให้ใครเห็นง่าย ๆ แล้วก็อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างยักษ์รอจนกระทั่งดิเอโก้กินยาเรียบร้อยจึงอุ้มอีกฝ่ายกลับห้องไปพักผ่อน ดูเหมือนว่ายาจะออกฤทธิ์เร็วมาก ลูเธอร์ยังเดินไม่ทันถึงห้องนอน ดิเอโก้ก็ผล็อยหลับไปในอ้อมแขนเขาซะแล้ว

 

มองร่างไร้สติอยู่ซักพัก ลูเธอร์ก็เผลอนึกถึงช่วงที่พวกเขาพาไฟว์ไปยังที่พักของดิเอโก้ ดิเอโก้ในอดีตเคยบอกว่าไฟว์ตอนหลับดูน่ารักดี พอนึกถึงคำพูดนี้ของอีกฝ่าย หมายเลขหนึ่งก็หัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ

 

คนพูดจะรู้ตัวมั้ยนะว่าตัวเองตอนหลับก็น่ารักน่าเอ็นดูมาก ๆ เหมือนกัน ถึงจะแปลกก็เถอะที่ชมผู้ชายรุ่น ๆ เดียวกันว่าน่ารัก แต่ชีวิตของลูเธอร์เจอเรื่องแปลกอยู่บ่อย ๆ จะว่าไปทุกอย่างมันก็แปลกมาตั้งแต่ตอนที่เขาเกิดแล้ว เพราะฉะนั้นเขาชินแล้วล่ะ

 

เปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องนอน ลูเธอร์วางร่างของดิเอโก้ลงบนเตียงแล้วจัดการห่มผ้าให้อย่างเอาใจใส่ ชายหนุ่มพินิจมองใบหน้าที่ยามหลับของน้องชายไม่แท้อยู่เนิ่นนาน ดิเอโก้ยามไม่ได้สตินั้นดูสงบอย่างน่าประหลาด นัยน์ตาสีเทาของลูเธอร์จับจ้องไปที่ริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าโดยเฉพาะ

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะไปอยู่บนดวงจันทร์มาสี่ปีหรือเปล่า ถึงได้ไม่ชินกับแรงโน้มถ่วงของโลกเท่าไหร่ ชายหนุ่มเผลอโน้มใบหน้าเข้าใกล้คนหลับสนิท ใกล้เสียจนปลายจมูกโด่งของทั้งคู่แตะสัมผัสกัน 

 

แล้วริมฝีปากของลูเธอร์ก็ประกบทับริมฝีปากของดิเอโก้อย่างแผ่วเบา

 

เพียงไม่กี่วินาทีเท่านั้น ลูเธอร์ที่ได้สติก็รีบผละออกจากห้องไป ในใจก็นึกโทษแรงดึงดูดของโลกไปด้วยที่ทำให้เขาโน้มตัวลงไปแบบนั้น

 

ลูเธอร์ก็ยังคงเป็นลูเธอร์ ตั้งแต่เล็กจนโต หมายเลขหนึ่งก็ยังคงเป็นคนซื่อ ๆ ใจดี ไร้เดียงสา

 

และไม่เคยรู้ใจตัวเองซักที

 

.....


End file.
